Mr Mellark and ms Everdeen
by Jordan Rio
Summary: It can't be, he's dead. I scream until my last breath was driven from me.
1. Chapter 1

What have I done? He's dead.  
I wake up. What happened? He's dead I just know it.  
" Mom, Where are you?" I yell.  
" Katniss it was just a dream, was it your dad again? "  
I nod. "It wasn't just dad this time though it was prim."  
" The hunger games has gotten into your head again,  
Prim is still alive"  
"And also peeta I can't stop thinking about him,  
I don't like him though"  
" Oh katniss no need to worry, that boy is fine."  
" but he is my friend"  
" More like boyfriend" prim cuts in.  
" Oh, little duck get over here, he's just a friend."  
Prim manages a laugh, "no he's definitely your boyfriend,  
You guys kissed a lot, and by a lot I mean a lot!"  
"Prim, I don't think he would be a boyfriend"  
Prim smiles. " but katniss"  
"Prim, you seem to be a little older than I thought you were"  
I get up. " don't you think about going to get him, he doesn't like me."  
There was a slight pause before prim even said a word.  
" fine"


	2. Peeta and katniss

**those of you who like this story, sorry for not updating in like forever. **

He's so beautiful, Peeta kinda sounds like that bread my family used to eat. is it me or am I hungry?

Oh, Peeta. The way the name sound just make my stomach jerk, kind of like butterfly's. It's been 2 months since I probably even seen the guy.

I broke his heart, of course he won't love more or even like me.

If I could go back and Make the boy happy I would.

"Katniss, are you day dreaming again? I bet it's about peeta!"

I feel my face turn red. " of course not little duck!"

Prim gives me an assuring smile.

"Of course you were" prim winked.

"Girls time for school, make sure you grab your lunches,I dont want you to starve."

Well my mother found someone, he has grey eyes and blonde hair.

he's my new favorite, he takes care of me as if I were his daughter well of course, he knocked my mom up also.

shes about 1 month along on the pregnancy.

with the morning sickness and all she fine.

At least she found someone.

And I didn't but hey! I'm still a 16 year old girl who doesn't know much

about love.

"bye"

"bye"

I run to the school with prim hoping to see my lovely Peeta.

Katniss everdeen broke my heart I still love her with all my heart it wasn't really a broken heart and I bet she didnt mean it either. You could tell she was lying. You could see it in her lovely grey eyes.

I see her walk by. Her eyes lighten up.

" hi katniss."

"Hi Peeta, how's it going?"

"everything fine, hey do you want to eat lunch with me sometime?"

"ummm sure , how about today- or tomorrow depends on if you are free!"

" today sounds fine!" I say very fast.


	3. the date of l'amour

**sorry i haven't updated in a while, I have been busy doing homework and other things.**

** well, on with the story! **

I walk down the street where peeta and I were suppose to meet.

I look around. "where is he?" I say. A car pulls up behind me.

" Ms. Everdeen your chariot awaits." a male voice says. My eyes widen. " peeta, is that you? if i-it i-is please say your favorite color." I stutter.

" sunset orange katniss... and yours is green. unless Im going crazy i might have, but i couldn't be more happier once you asked me if you wanted to go eat somewhere unle-"

I interrupt him. "Peeta your not going crazy, I probably am im the one with night terrors not you."

" do you remember on the train, I would you when you had those?"

" yes, i do they would keep me senile and happy." I smile and continue. " I'm sorry that I said i didnt love you. 'cause I do and you make me the most happiest person alive peeta."

" Katniss do you mean that?" I see a tear run down peetas cheek.

"Yes I do, do you love me?"

" of course i do, i loved you since kindergarten. "

"really? that long?" i begin to laugh.

" lets go before the restaurant closes." " what time does it close?"

" its my house, my mom is out for the day. And who knows when she will be back."

"why did you say restaurant then?"

"because im a chef katniss, I'm more like a baking kind."

I look into his eyes. How does he not have a girlfriend? I wish that I could kiss him again.

"peeta, remember that night in the cave?"

"yes" he says.

"Could you give me one last kiss, to make sure i love you or not. i don't want to be forced upon you if you don't want to."

" I would love to kiss you." he smiles. peeta leans into me and presses his lips.

He pulls me in. He loves me, more than i could count. i dont want to hurt his feelings.

" I love you peeta." i whisper.

"i love you too, now lets go eat." he whispers.

did i just say that? is this how i am suppose to be show my feelings?

I promised myself I wont fall in love, but i have. i just cant do that. not to someone I have only known since the hunger games.

We drive off.

* * *

Katniss is looking at me the way my mom and dad looked at each other when I was little.

" Katniss, why are you looking at me like I'm a piece of meat?" I ask.

Katniss is pulled out of her gaze. She began to shake her head.

" wait... what?" she slurs a little.

" you were looking at me as if i were a slab of meat."

" pf-ft no i wasn't how could you say that?"

" take a good look, until i loose it all to wrinkles and fat"

" are you insisting you're gorgeous? "

"yes i am, and you better like it."

" i dont think you understand Mr. mellark i dear do believe you were staring at me if i were a piece of your art."

" you're much better than my art, if you ask me."

i see katniss is blushing.

"what makes you say that?"

" you're like food. I could just eat you all day."

" what do you mean by ' eat' ?"

" i could just stare at you."

i start breaking out into poetry.

_How do I start? _  
_What do I say? _  
_I love you and you take my breath away?_  
_Do I say hold me tight, keep me warm all through the night? _  
_So how do I start?_  
_I start like this hold me, love ..._

katniss stares at me in awe. she starts to give me a scowl.

" nice poem."

then we start singing like total idiots.


End file.
